


Sh- shovel.

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "What are you doing?" "I'm hitting the ground in the face with a shovel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh- shovel.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like.

Damian stared slack jawed at Richard. Richard, his older brother, mentor, ex-partner, who was currently wrecking the grounds behind the opulent Wayne Manor. The same grounds the Pennyworth, Damian had come to know, treated like the various plants were his own offspring.

 

“What are you _doing_ , Grayson?” Damian stuttered in disbelief. Damian would now admit that he shared a fondness for the family butler, and acknowledged Pennyworth’s pleasure in caring for the greenery. Damian winced at the sight of Richard continually _vandalizing_ Pennyworth’s gardens.

 

“Hitting the ground in the face with a shovel,” Richard answered as if it were the most obvious answer to anyone with common sense, especially his youngest brother. Dick returned to uselessly hacking at the ground. Damian heard movement behind him, but ignored it, thinking that it was his loyal Great Dane, Titus. Instead, Drake appeared at his side, looking on as Richard continued his crime on Pennyworth’s beloved gardens. He took on the same expression that Damian had adopted; utter disbelief. Drake gaped, closed his mouth, opened it again, and frowned when nothing spilled from his opened lips. The sound of a dying animal _may_ have sounded, but the noise was lost amongst Todd entering the scene of the crime, yelling at Richard.

 

Drake seemed to catch certain phrases through Todd’s erratic pattern of speech that involved more curse words than that of actual speech. As far as Drake could determine, Todd was ranting about the ramifications of ruining Pennyworth’s garden and the consequences that would surely follow his wrath. Drake translated Todd’s rant, abruptly halting when Damian tutted in that way of his, rolling his eyes.

 

Drake opened his mouth to argue or insult Damian, but was interrupted by a particularly loud f-bomb courtesy of Todd. The younger siblings watched as Richard took to hitting Todd with the shovel. While Todd was blocking their eldest brother’s attacks with a shovel, Todd and Drake shared a _look_. Before he knew it, Todd had run over to Damian, _chucking_ the Demon brat to Richard. Damian vaguely heard Todd yell “Save yourselves!” before he was engulfed with Richard’s octopus limbs.

 

Drake and Todd snickered from the cool shade of the patio as Richard _latched_ onto a valiantly struggling Damian who was shirting dirty looks to the middle children.

 

“He’s on pain meds, babybat,” Todd called. It certainly explained Richard’s unusual behavior, however it limited Damian by means of escape. He couldn’t fight back now for fear of further injuring his ex-partner. Damian tutted before going completely limp in Richard’s arms. Richard hummed his approval and snuggled into the back of Damian’s neck. Damian felt goose bumps rise as Richard’s heated breaths wafted over the back of Damian’s neck. Richard was panting slightly from the exertion of trying to manhandle Damian. Damian shot Todd and Drake a I-will-kill-you-for-this-treachery look. It quickly warped into a look of a horrified nature as Drake produced his cell phone. It gave off the tell-tale click of a picture having been taken. Drake smirked as Damian bore his teeth in a snarl, returning inside with Todd following shortly after.

 

“Richard, _get off_ before I start pounding _your_ face with the shovel,” Damian growled, menace lining his tone. Richard just laughed carelessly. That’s when Damian went for the shovel.


End file.
